


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Shawn Michaels was simply headed to WWE's performance center when things got dangerous.





	

Shawn Michaels was just arriving at WWE's performance center, NXT, with his earbuds in blasting some music, when he overheard his best friend, Triple H, screaming at the students to do better or they'll get released, which visually worried them since this was their lifelong dream. Shawn then made his presence know by entering the crowded room. "Shawn!" HHH yelled, in delight. "Thank goodness you're here." He continued. "Well, it's real good to be here." Shawn said, nodding his head. After a few minutes of chatting, they were about to part ways until... gunshots rang! "Get down!" HHH blared, grabbing the arm of his friend. "What?! I gotta save these people!" Shawn said, removing his friend's hand. HHH then ran for better cover as Shawn ran into the mayhem. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Mr. Sexy Boy himself." The gunman said, in a sarcastic voice tone. "You jealous? That I'm better lookin' than ya?" The gunman said, smirking. "W-why are you doing this? The shooting that is..." Shawn said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Because... I hate all things wrestling... the wrestlers, the fans... you name it." The gunman said, dangling his automatic weapon. "But... why?" Shawn said, taking a deep breath. "Well... let's just say that I got banned for life by this company..." The gunman said, looking upset. "I'll hire you!" Shawn said, without thinking. "I... I can see potential in you." He continued, trying to explain. "For real?!" The gunman said, in shock. "Real!" Shawn said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this 2nd fanfiction for one of my best friends (Sarah) in respect of her 24th birthday! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
